Este cuerpo no es mío
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Un error involuntario por el que los chicos del Reikai Tantei sufrirán las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Como ya deben saber, los personajes tan simpáticos son creación de Togashi Yoshihiro. La historia que sigue a continuación es sólo diversión, porque no recibo ningún beneficio de ella, aunque puedo aceptar el beneficio de la duda.

 **Capítulo 1**

Y una vez más el Reikai Tantei resolvió otro caso, aunque esta vez, las cosas no terminaron como de costumbre porque.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo señor Koenma? —La pregunta de Botan sonó más como exclamación de incredulidad.

—Lo que oíste —Dijo Koenma molesto por tener que repetir —En la última pelea de Yusuke y los chicos, sus almas fueron separadas de sus cuerpos, pero en la prisa por hacerlos regresar me temo que ocurrió un pequeño error de cálculo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Botan preguntó temerosa de la respuesta

—Un pequeño inconveniente —Dijo Koenma con una sonrisa sin el menor remordimiento —casi algo sin importancia.

—Ya dígale de una vez señor Koenma —George el ogro azul empujó a Koenma

—Mezclé las almas de chicos y las regresé al cuerpo equivocado —Koenma confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—¿¡Que hizo Qué?! —Gritó Botan por la sorpresa —¿Qué dijeron los chicos? Deben estar molestos!

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo —Koenma trataba de no parecer irresponsable.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque el señor Koenma al ver su error los teletransporto a casa sin que los chicos lo notaran —George Saotome comenzó con la explicación —. Además como estaban tan cansados por la última pelea, ni cuenta se han de haber dado.

—Eso era ayer —Botan ataba cabos —¿pero hoy?

—Buena pregunta —Koenma le dijo —por eso quiero que vayas a la casa de cada uno de ellos y les expliques que en cuanto pueda los regresaré a como eran antes.

—¿A qué se refiere a en cuanto le sea posible?

—A qué sus almas sólo pueden cambiar de cuerpo una vez cada 24 horas, hoy a las doce se hará un nuevo cambio.

—Espero que esa noticia los calme un poco —dijo sin convencerse Botan —, para esta hora ya deben estar despertando para ir a la escuela.

—¡Entonces date prisa Botan! —Koenma envió a Botan a toda prisa.

—Esperemos que esta vez no confunda las almas como ayer —Dijo el ogro azul

—Tú cállate George.

En la casa de Yusuke sonó el despertador anunciando la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela, pero de poco o nada sirvieron los esfuerzos del aparato porque de debajo de las mantas salió una mano que partió en dos al molesto artefacto que hacía un ruido tan molesto.

Cinco minutos más tarde una chica entró en el desordenado departamento y muy molesta levantó las mantas.

—Bueno Yusuke —se oyó la voz de Keiko —, ¿qué, piensas faltar hoy también a clases?

—¿Qué haces aquí humana? —Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke despertó —Déjame en paz.

—De ninguna manera —Keiko le arrebató las sábanas de un jalón —, ahora mismo vienes conmigo a la escuela o te llevo a rastras.

—¡Estás loca o que mujer! —gritó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke — ¡Que yo no voy a la escuela! —pero ni Hiei fue lo suficientemente rápido para terminar su frase porque recibió tremendo golpe de Keiko en la cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la escuela —¿pero qué diablos le pasa a esta ningen?

Mientras en la casa Minamino.

—Ya me voy a mi trabajo, mi cielo —Shiori dijo desde la puerta —, date prisa o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

—Ya voy mamá —respondió Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —, ni que fuera la primera vez que llego tarde —dijo para sí Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama.

—Tu desayuno ya está servido, cariño —dijo Shiori antes de salir —, no tardes.

—¿Desayuno? No recuerdo desde hace cuanto que m mamá no me preparaba el desayuno —dijo —dijo entusiasmado Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —¡Ya voy!

Con la prisa Yusuke ni se dio cuenta que estaba en otra casa porque fue corriendo rumbo a la cocina y que rápido llegó porque no vio las escaleras que estaban al frente y de golpe las bajó todas rodando.

—Pero quién diablos puso esas escaleras ahí —decía Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama frotándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió en el último peldaño —Un momento esta no es mi casa. Parece la casa de Kurama.

Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama se quedó pensando un momento, lo que podía significar varios minutos, todo para llegar a la conclusión de que Koenma debió haberle mandado a la casa de Kurama porque Koenma era un inepto, y probablemente mandó a todos allí.

—Bueno, seguro Kurama ya se fue a la escuela y los demás también, así que mejor yo hago lo mismo —Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama vio el desayuno servido, uno especial que Shiori siempre prepara para su querido hijo —, pero estando la comida servida, sería un verdadero desperdicio dejarla allí.

Al mismo tiempo en otra residencia.

—Oye inútil, mejor te levantas de una vez si no quieres llegar a la escuela —Shizuru ingresó a una habitación —. ¿Qué no me escuchas?

—¿De dónde salió tanto humo? —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —. Si mi mamá no fuma

—¿Qué no oyes pedazo de alcornoque? —Shizuru había terminado su poca paciencia —¿O prefieres que te lleve a la escuela a la mala?

—Shizuru ¿por qué me dices eso? —preguntó Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara muy confundido.

—Hasta aquí —Sin decir más que eso Shizuru golpeó en la cabeza a Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara dejándole inconsciente — ¡Ahora irás a la escuela aunque no quieras! ¡No puedo permitir que repruebes otra materia!

Shizuru arrastró a lo que cree es su malogrado hermano hasta el automóvil y una vez que lo puso dentro comenzó a conducir con el pobre Kurama todavía un poco desorientado. Él solamente pudo reaccionar justo cuando estaban llegando a la escuela, porque al parecer Shizuru calculó bien el golpe, no tan fuerte como para matar a su querido hermano, pero si lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo.

—¿Oye, qué haces? —volvió a preguntar Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, aunque todavía temeroso de recibir otro golpe

—Te llevo a la escuela —respondió Shizuru —, así que mejor te callas

—Pero si esta ni es mi escuela —protestó Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Mira Kazuma —Claramente Shizuru no se encontraba de buen humor —, no me vengas con tus payasadas de nuevo porque soy capaz de lanzarte del auto y atropellarte aquí mismo.

—¿Me llamaste Kazuma? —pregunto Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara todavía más confundido.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces? ¿Idiota, como todos los demás? —respondió la mujer.

—¡Oye, no me insultes, quieres! —Finalmente el dócil Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara perdió la paciencia.

—¡Ya me hartaste, fuera! —fue la respuesta más enfadada que recibió. Y vaya que lo fue porque Shizuru lanzó al pobre Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara del auto todavía en movimiento, ocasionando que el Yoko cayera y rodara por la calle, llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

—Que alguien me explique qué diablos pasa aquí —dijo Kurama todavía confundido tratando de ponerse de pie.

En otro lugar cerca del parque sobre la rama de un árbol, una sombra se desperezaba bostezando.

—¡Ay mi espalda! —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —Esta cama está cada vez peor, mejor me consigo una nueva.

Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei intentó levantarse pero no se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino sobre un árbol y por eso cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—¿Y este árbol, de donde salió? —dijo Kuwabra en el cuerpo de Hiei sobándose la cabeza —¿Y mi casa? —Kuwabara se puso a pensar por un largo rato y no lograba hilar alguna explicación coherente —. Veamos, anoche no fui de parranda por ahí, al menos eso creo, casi no recuerdo nada de lo de ayer, tal vez se trate de una broma de Urameshi, ¡eso es! Es una broma de Yusuke!

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al ver a varios muchachos correr rumbo a la escuela.

—¡La escuela! —Dijo para sí Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —¡Si repruebo en ciencias Shizuru me matará! —sin decir más el joven Kuwabra en el cuerpo de Hiei se fue corriendo a la escuela sin reparar en nada más.

Muy arriba en el cielo una joven de cabellos azules y kimono rosada iba a toda prisa.

—Espero que los chicos no se molesten conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los nombres y los personajes son de propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro, y yo sólo escribí este fic por diversión y nada más.

 **Capítulo 2**

—¡Ya déjame mujer o te va a ir mal! —jaloneaba Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke tratando de liberarse de Keiko.

—¡Vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que darte una paliza me oyes Yusuke Urameshi! —respondió la joven arrastrando a Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke

—Estás loca mujer —espetó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, yo no soy Urameshi.

—No seas ridículo Yusuke, ¿quién eres entonces?

—¡Soy Hiei! —gritó el poseedor del Jagan esperando así convencer a su captora.

—A ver si con esto dejas de decir tonterías —Keiko le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke con un pesado libro —, ahora vendrás conmigo a la escuela de una buena vez.

Por fortuna o desgracia de Hiei, que ya estaba pensando que Keiko ya estaba más loca que una cabra, llegaron a la escuela, y como era de suponerse la escena no dejó de parecerle graciosa a los demás estudiantes de la preparatoria. Es que ver a Yusuke Urameshi, el bravucón de la escuela, siendo arrastrado de forma tan humillante por su novia (eso era lo que decían las malas lenguas) era digno de verse.

Pero no era lo único, ya que un momento antes habían visto como Shizuru empujaba de su automóvil en pleno movimiento a su hermanito menor, claro que al Yoko no le hizo mucha gracia ya que seguía confundido, incluso llegó a pensar que seguía dormido, pues de otra manera las cosas no serían tan absurdas como todo esta mañana.

Se puso de pie y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba se dispuso a marcharse a su escuela y llegar por lo menos a la segunda clase del día, pero alguien lo llamó.

—¡Oye estúpido ningen! —escuchó una voz familiar —¡Ven y dile a esta loca que yo no soy Yusuke!

Kurama se volvió a ver de donde provenía el escándalo y no fue sorpresa ver como Urameshi huía despavorido de Keiko

—No sé de qué hablas Yusuke —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, y ¿desde cuándo me llamas estúpido ningen? —el yoko sonaba molesto, y es que con todo lo que le sucedió cualquiera estaría de un humor de perros.

—Desde siempre —fue la ácida respuesta del ya de por sí enojadizo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —¿qué no lo recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que una vez Hiei me llamó estúpido kitsune —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, y todavía sigo molesto por eso.

—El estúpido Kitsune era Kurama —explicó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke, todavía más enojado con el que creía era Kuwabara —, idiota ¡ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando te insultan!

—¿Y con quién crees que hablas Urameshi! —gritó Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

—¡Pues contigo inútil ningen! —Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara estaba a un tris de reaccionar de mal modo —¡Y deja de llamarme Urameshi!

Como era de esperarse los alumnos de la secundaria se reunieron ante lo que era una inminente pelea entre Urameshi y Kuwabara, algo que aunque no era nuevo, seguía siendo entretenido antes de entrar a clases.

En eso llegó Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei, corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases, ya que le había prometido a Shizuru no faltar más a la escuela y mejorar sus calificaciones. Sin embargo se distrajo viendo una multitud reunida en la entrada de la escuela. Quiso acercarse a ver de que se trataba, pero algo raro pasaba hoy, como que las cosas se veían un poco más grandes, de hecho los estudiantes de su clase parecían haber crecido en unos cuantos días y todos lo miraban con cara de extrañeza hacia abajo. Por más que hiciera el esfuerzo de estirarse y pararse de puntitas no lograba ver de qué se trataba la aglomeración. Hasta que vio un rosto familiar aproximarse, un rostro demasiado familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —¿qué no deberías estar en tu escuela?

—Ésta es mi escuela —respondió Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama.

—Yo pensaba que tu escuela estaba al otro lado de la ciudad —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei rascándose la cabeza.

—Lo que es extraño es verte a ti por este lugar —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —respondió con cierto aire ofendido Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —, yo asisto siempre y hasta tengo mejores calificaciones que Urameshi.

—¿Cómo que tienes mejores calificaciones que yo? —dijo ofendido Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —. Tú ni siquiera estás inscrito.

—Yo sí estoy inscrito —Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei se ofendió más todavía —. El que seas el mejor de tu escuela no te da derecho a hablar mal de mí —por respuesta solamente se oyó la risa incontrolable de Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —. ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

—¿Yo, el mejor de la escuela? —dijo todavía risueño Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —. Hasta a mí me hace gracia.

—Ya te volviste loco —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —. Suenas tan torpe como Yusuke.

—Yo soy, ¡imbécil!—dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama perdiendo la hermosa sonrisa en el bello rostro de Minamino.

—Sí, incluso en eso te pareces —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Ya me hartaste chaparrito —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —, ¡ahora verás!

Yusuke, en el cuerpo de Kurama, se lanzó a golpear a Hiei, porque ya sabemos todos como era de pendenciero Urameshi, y como era de esperarse, Kuwabara, en el cuerpo de Hiei, tampoco era un santo, así que la pelea se desarrolló fuera del círculo formado por la multitud que esperaba que de una vez, Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, le cayera a golpes a Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¡Oigan, la pelea es aquí! —gritó un chico de la escuela que vio como Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama, peleaba con Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei. No faltó quien reconociera a uno de los participantes de la contienda. El chico pelirrojo no era otro que Shiiuichi Minamino, el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria con mayor renombre de la ciudad y el otro era un chico bajito de apariencia extrañ curiosos corrieron para ver la pelea, ya que se hartaron de esperar que Urameshi le diera su merecido a Kuwabara.

Desconcertados, Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara y Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke también fueron a ver lo que pasaba porque ya habían escuchado que un estudiante de la preparatoria Meio estaba peleando. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran ellos mismos los que peleaban.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —¿Cómo es posible que yo esté peleando con Hiei?

—No seas estúpido ningen —dijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke con la misma expresión de incredulidad —, soy yo, peleando con Kurama.

Ambos se miraron con extrañeza, como diciendo ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

Como a Hiei no el agrada para nada Kuwabara estaba a punto de caerle a golpes para que aprenda la lección y deje de ser tan estúpido, por lo menos por hoy, y por su parte Kurama estaba de muy mal humor ya que desde que despertó todo fueron golpes, confusión y nadie que le explicara nada. Pero justo en ese momento llegó la persona que podía aclarar las cosas.

Botan llegó y justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre de entrada a clases y los chicos tuvieron que dejar su pelea para más tarde. La mensajera del más allá los reunió a todos y mucho se sorprendieron mucho al verse a sí mismos mirando con cara de espanto.

—Explícanos de una vez —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —¿qué diablos pasa aquí?

—Sí, a eso vine —dijo Botan con su eterna sonrisa esperando que los chicos no estuvieran muy molestos con ella —. Verán, ayer cuando Koenma los devolvió a su cuerpos hubo un pequeño inconveniente. Se confundió de almas y al parecer las colocó en el cuerpo equivocado.

—¡QUE, ESTAS SEGURA! —gritaron todos juntos.

—Sí —respondió Botan conservando la calma —, si no me creen pueden verse en un espejo —Botan les alcanzó un pequeño espejo de bolsillo en el que cada uno miraba su el rostro del otro con cara de espanto.

—Kurama, hoy te ves horrible —dijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo con cierto aire de tristeza Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—¿Y qué me dices de mí? —Kuwabra en el cuerpo de Hiei estaba desolado — ¡Soy bajito y tengo tres ojos!

—Con razón mi cabello se sentía más suave hoy —dijo Yusuke sin quejarse como el resto.

—Oye Botan —Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara quiso encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas —, si Koenma ya sabe de esto, puede solucionarlo, ¿viniste a eso verdad?

—Casi —Botan explicó —, verás no se puede hacer más de un cambio de alma en 24 horas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama finalmente cayó en cuenta del problema —¿Nos quedaremos así todo el día?

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo Botan sonriendo a modo de disculpa —. Lo mejor será que vengan conmigo para que nadie note este cambio.

—Yo no puedo ir contigo —se quejó Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —. Tengo que ir a clases. ¡Si tengo una falta más Zhizuru me matará!

—Pero si vas a la escuela con el cuerpo de Hiei, igual tendrás una falta porque no te verían a ti, sino a Hiei —explicó la mensajera del más allá —. A menos que...

—¿Quieres que yo reemplace a Kuwabara? —Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara intuyó lo que Botan quería sugerir.

—Por favor Kurama —Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei dijo en tono suplicante —, de seguro ya te diste cuenta de lo violenta que puede ponerse mi hermana.

—Está bien —dijo sin convencerse del todo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, es que a pesar de todo era solidario el chico —, pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea

—Eso me recuerda que yo tampoco debo tener otra falta ya que me expulsarían —Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama habló —. Hiei, mi amigo...

—¡Ah no! ¡De ninguna manera! —Hiei sonó muy poco cooperativo — Ya viste como esa loca ningen me trajo, seguro me molestará todo el día. No acepto.

—Vamos Hiei, será sólo por un día —Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama quiso convencer al jaganshi.

—Además un poco de instrucción no te caería mal Hiei —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, tal vez porque el yoko pensó que por lo menos tendría la compañía de su amigo en este día tan extraño.

Por respuesta Hiei solamente cruzó los brazos y resopló.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo satisfecho Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —, y yo mientras me voy a la escuela de Kurama...

—¡Qué! ¿Estás loco Yusuke? ¡Cómo se te ocurre! —Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara pareció perder el control y comenzó a sacudir a Yusuke sin darse cuenta de que estaba maltratando su propio cuerpo — Promete que no irás, Yusuke lo digo en serio.

—Solamente quería ver como es la educación en una escuela de prestigio —dijo tranquilamente Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama —, es decir, puedo aprender algo —ese algo no era más que averiguar si en esa escuela había pandillas como en la escuela de Urameshi.

—Solamente si prometes no arruinar mi reputación ahí —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, pero no aceptes entrar a ningún club, equipo o asociación, y por sobre todas no vayas a armar camorra.

—Puedes contar con eso —dijo sonriente Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama. De pronto Kurama sintió que todo era una mala idea.

—Bien, no queda más que esperar a la media noche —dijo Botan creyendo que todo estaba resuelto —. Hagan las cosas lo más normal posible, Koenma y yo nos encargaremos de devolverlos a sus cuerpos hoy a la medianoche.

—Estaremos esperando con ansias —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, sólo espero que el día transcurra rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro. Este es solamente un fanfic viejo que vuelvo a publicar.

 **Capítulo 3**

Entonces, los chicos se dispersaron y cada uno fue a la respectiva aula para intentar cumpli lo mejor posible la misión que ellos mismos, gracias a Koenma, se habían puesto. El de pasar un día normal de clases.

En el salón de Yusuke.

—¡Urameshi llegas tarde! —fue el reproche del educador que cruzado de brazos esperaba a que su alumno tome asiento — Por lo menos habrás traído la tarea.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando? —dijo sin pensar Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—Eres el colmo Urameshi, ¡vete a la dirección! —fue la reacción del profesor.

—¡Bien! —respondió desafiante Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—Bien ¿qué esperas? —preguntó el profesor.

—¿Dónde está la oficina del director? —preguntó Hiei en el Yusuke con toda sinceridad.

—¡Fuera de mi salón! —fue lo último que oyó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke, cuando rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Kuwabara.

—A ver ¿quién me puede decir en qué parte de la célula se encuentran las mitocondrias? —preguntó el profesor de Kuwabara. Nadie se atrevía hablar, los chicos solamente se miraban entre ellos sin dar una respuesta, hasta que uno de ellos levantó la mano —Kuwabara, este no es el momento de pedir permiso para ir al baño.

—No es eso —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —. Yo sé la respuesta. Las mitocondrias se encuentran en le núcleo de las células…

—Kuwabara ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó muy extrañado el educador. Por respuesta el muchacho asintió con la cabeza — ¿Estás seguro? Digo, mejor seguimos con la lección.

Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara se encogió de hombros, parecía que nadie esperaba nada de Kuwabara a nivel académico. Pensando en estas cosas un chico del salón le jaló la chaqueta.

—Oye Kuwabara —le dijo susurrando —, aquí está la tarea de matemáticas que me pediste.

—¿Yo te pedí la tarea? —preguntó al verse sorprendido Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—¿Qué no te acuerdas, me dijiste que me golpearías si no estaba lista para hoy? —el chico siguió susurrando —. Toma —dijo pasándole una hoja.

Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara tomó el papel y al darle un vistazo rápido le devolvió la hoja

—No puedo aceptarla —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó el chico desconcertado.

—En primer lugar porque esta tarea está mal —respondió Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, en segundo lugar será mejor que yo haga mi tarea, además puedo terminarla para la hora del almuerzo.

—Kuwabara ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó con sincera preocupación el chico colocando su mano en la frente de Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Yo estoy muy bien —respondió

—¡Silencio! —se oyó al profesor —Recuerden que hoy daremos el examen sobre botánica así que mejor repasen sus cuadernos.

Mientras en la secundaria Meio, a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido Minamino? —la pregunta de Kaito sonaba más a reproche —Faltaste a la clase de Inglés.

—¿Hoy tenía inglés? —preguntó Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama — Y ahora ¿qué clase me toca?

—Creo que ciencias —respondió Kaito —, tu favorita —respuesta que para alguien más perspicaz podría significar muchas cosas, como que Kaito siempre estaba pendiente de Minamino, pero este es Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama.

—¿Y mi salón dónde queda? —preguntó Urameshi en el cuerpo de Kurama, dejando a Kaito con una gota en la frente.

—Minamino, qué bueno que te encontramos —dijo un estudiante de la secundaria Meio —, di por favor que aceptas unirte a nuestro club de matemáticas.

—No, mejor únete a nuestro club de literatura —dijo un segundo estudiante halando a Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama a su lado —. Serás el presidente.

—Pensé que yo era el presidente del club de literatura —dijo ofendido Kaito.

—Sí, pero Minamino es más popular con las chicas —dijo un tercer estudiante.

—¡Por eso le queremos en el club! —dijo un cuarto chico.

—Nada de eso —dijo un quinto chico —, se unirá al nuestro.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a halar a Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama, cada uno por su lado, logrando en el intento romper un poco una manga del uniforme de la escuela.

—¡Malditos! —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama muy enojado — ¡Ahora verán!

Yusuke comenzó repartir golpes y patadas, como no podía ser de otra manera, y se armó una tremenda pelea en la escuela Meio. Algo nuevo en una escuela como esa.

—Yo quería entrar a un club de lucha o algo así —dijo Yusuke en el Kurama —, mientras amenazaba con el puño a un estudiante al azar —¿no conoces alguno?

En cambio en la escuela de Yusuke.

—¿Crees que con este uniforme no habrá problemas y podré ver qué hacen con mi hermoso cuerpo? —preguntó Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Por supuesto —respondió Botan con un uniforme de chica —, yo siempre vengo disfrazada así y nunca he tenido problemas.

—¿Cómo es que Hiei nunca tiene nada que hacer durante todo el día, y a mí Shizuru me llama vago? —se quejaba Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —Yo por lo menos vengo a la escuela.

—No lo sé —respondió botan encogiéndose de hombros —, vamos a ver a los chicos ya deben estar en el comedor.

Botan y Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei se encuentraron con Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara y Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¿Qué diablos me pusiste encima? —preguntó con su típico tono de molestia Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¿Qué no ves que es el uniforme de la escuela? —respondió con desdén Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —, y debo decirte que me costó mucho trabajo encontrar uno de tu talla.

—¿Verdad que se ve lindo? —dijo Botan colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—¡Quítame ese horrendo traje de encima! —gritó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Botán abofeteó a Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—Si no estaba hablando contigo —explicó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke frotando con su mano la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe y sin poder decir más recibió otra bofetada, pero esta vez de Keiko.

—Yusuke, ¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerle esa propuesta tan indecente a Botan!? —Keiko le reprochó antes de marcharse muy enojada.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, Koenma me las pagará, lo juro.

—Cálmate Hiei —Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara trató de tranquilizar a su amigo —, no es para tanto.

—Esperemos estés tan calmado cuando te enteres de las cosas que ha de estar haciendo Yusuke en tu escuela —dijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

El rostro de Kurama nunca mostró tanta preocupación, claro porque era el rostro de Kuwabara, pero igual el Yoko se sentía muy mal nada más de pensar en eso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei —Nunca me había visto tan acongojado, ¿pongo yo esa cara cuando estoy preocupado?

—Por lo general siempre tiene cara de idiota —respondió Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, por eso nadie sabe.

—Eso explica porqué el profesor no me hacía caso cuando preguntaba y yo sabía la respuesta —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, pensaba que estaba bromeando, hasta que tuvimos el examen de botánica.

—¡No me digas que hoy era el examen de botánica! —Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei intentó tomar las solapas de Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, pero no alcanzaba —¿Cómo me fue? —dijo jalando de la chaqueta a Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Bien —respondió el yoko en cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—No seas tonto Kuwabara —dijo Botan —, ¿cuándo Kurama ha reprobado en algo?

—Es cierto —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei reflexionando un poco —¡al fin obtendré un diez! Oye Kurama recuerda que tienes que volver a casa temprano, Shizuru está muy pendiente con mi comportamiento últimamente.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a tu casa? —Dijo alarmado Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —¿Después de que me golpearon ni bien abrí los ojos?

—Si no lo haces te puede ir peor —advirtió Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Es lo mejor —explicó botan —, tienen que estar dormidos o inconscientes para que Koenma pueda intercambiarles las almas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que subirme a ese árbol para dormir? —Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei protestó —¿Por qué no puedes tener una cama como la gente decente Hiei?

—Porque los demonios no necesitamos de esas cosas —replicó Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, además no creas que no estoy esperando con ansias a que me devuelvan mi cuerpo. Ya no soporto a esa loca ningen. Si fuera humano hasta podría sentir pena por Urameshi.

—Si las cosas son así —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —deberías avisarle también a Yusuke, no me gustaría quedarme flotando en el aire sólo porque no le gusta acostarse temprano.

—Iré antes de la hora de salida —dijo Botan muy alegre como siemrpe —, mientras chicos pórtense bien.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke —. No golpee a nadie hoy, y hasta motivos me han dado.

Es que Hiei aunque parece frío y malvado tiene un gran corazón, pero no quiere que nadie se entere.

El día transcurrió más o menos normal, dentro de lo que cabe en normalidad, a excepción de Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama que pasó la tarde en la dirección por iniciar una pelea en el comedor. Por suerte por tratarse de un excelente estudiante y no tener malos antecedentes, sólo recibió una advertencia si se comprometía a no volver a meterse en problemas. Algo que Yusuke en el cuerpo de Kurama hizo con gusto porque sabía que mañana estaría de regreso en su cuerpo y Kurama en el suyo y volvería a ser el estudiante modelo que siempre fue. En cambio Hiei en el cuerpo de Yusuke, pasó la tarde en la azotea de la escuela donde Keiko y los demás no pudieran encontrarlo, mientras que Kurama en el cuerpo de Kuwabara se dedicaba a hacer las tareas atrasadas de Kazuma. Y Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Hiei, se fue a los video juegos, como no podía ser de otra manera, ya que según él tenía el día libre.

Eran casi las doce, y todo el reikai tantei dormía tal como se los había indicado Botan, y para evitar molestias de tener que dar explicaciones cada uno se fue a la casa que le correspondía, así que Yusuke se fue a la casa de Kurama, Hiei se fue al departamento de Yusuke, Kurama fue al departamento de Kuwabara donde Shizuru lo persuadió para que preparara la cena.

—Vamos Botan —dijo Koenma llamando a sus empleados —, debemos darnos prisa.

—¿Por qué señor Koenma? —Preguntó la mensajera.

—Porque si mi padre se entera de lo que hice me castigará —respondió Koenma.

—¿El rey no sabe nada de esto? —preguntó la chica.

—No, George está vigilando, me avisará si aparece.

Koenma y Botan se dedicaron entonces a recoger las almas de los chicos y justo cuando iban a devolvérselas.

—De prisa señor Koenma —se escuchó la voz de George por el espejo de Botan —, su padre viene.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Koenma puso las en el cuerpo más cercano sin verificar, para luego marcharse y esperar a que amanezca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Togashi Yoshihiro sensei, este es solamente un fic antiguo y cuyo propósito es el de entretener un poco.

 **Este cuerpo no es mío 4**

Otra mañana comenzó para el Reikai Tantei, los cuatro jóvenes fueron despertando uno a uno recordando el día de ayer como si de un mal sueño se tratara.

—Qué mala noche pasé —dijo Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, supongo que ahora Koenma habrá hecho bien las cosas.

—¡Kazuma, despierta que tenemos que ir a la escuela! —fue la voz de Shizuru.

—¡Kazuma! —exclamó Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara apretando los dientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a buscar el espejo más próximo y se quedó quieto observando su rostro —¡No es posible, no puede ser!

Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara no pudo decir más porque de tan molesto que estaba no vio cuando Shizuru lo golpeó con un pesado libro en la cabeza.

—Tu maestro acaba de llamarme —dijo la mujer —, dice que quiere hablar conmigo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Yo nada —respondió Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —, a menos que Kurama... ¡no! ¡Es imposible!

Lo mismo decía Kurama al verse al espejo y ver el rostro de Yusuke.

—¿Por qué a mí? —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¡Yusuke! ¡Yusuke! —escuchó la voz de Keiko en la otra habitación —¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —respondió Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, espera un momento, ahora salgo.

—Qué raro, se levantó temprano —decía para sí Keiko —, y pensar que ya tenía lista una cubeta con agua para despertarlo.

Mientras en la casa Minamino.

—Cielo ven —la amable voz de Shiori se escuchó —, el desayuno está listo.

—No Shizuru —dijo Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Kurama —, no quiero ir a la escuela

—¿Cielo, te encuentras bien? —Shiori preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación de Kurama.

—Esa no es mi hermana —dijo Kazuma en el cuerpo de Kurama para luego levantarse y buscar un espejo —, así que Kurama.

—Cariño, te hice tu desayuno favorito —dijo Shiori —, ven que se va a enfriar

—¡Voy! —dijo con alegría Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Kurama.

Mientras tanto sobre un árbol.

—¿Por qué Koenma tenía que mandarme primero con Hiei? —decía Botan —, ¿no sabe lo peligroso que es? Puede morderme si es despertado bruscamente.

Botan comenzó picar con un palo muy largo a Hiei, pensando que así tendrá oportunidad de huir si acaso Hiei se pusiera violento.

—Ya voy Keiko —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—¿Keiko? —Botan se preguntaba — ¿Por qué Hiei nombraría a Keiko?

Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei trató de levantarse pero cayó pesadamente desde la rama del árbol hasta el piso.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —dijo desde el suelo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—¿Hiei? —preguntó Botan-

—¿Por qué me llamas así Botan?

—¡Ay no! Lo hizo de nuevo —dijo Botan preocupada. –Tú debes ser Yusuke

—¿Lo hizo quién? Explícame —preguntó Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

— Ten —Botan le alcanzó su espejo y Yusuke miró horrorizado.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei —¡Esta vez lo mataré!

—Cálmate —dijo Botan —, primero tenemos que averiguar cómo están los demás.

—¡Bien! Y después entre todos matamos a Koenma —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

Los dos se fueron, con Botan mirando de reojo a Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei, ya que a pesar de saber que no era él todavía tenía algo de miedo por el pequeño demonio de fuego.

Llegaron a la escuela ya que era seguro que Keiko y Shizuru llevaran a rastras a los cuerpos de Yusuke y Kuwabara y no se detendrían a escuchar cualquier explicación que su ocasional ocupante pudiera darles, es más Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei, temía que ante una explicación tan absurda pudieran ganarse unos buenos golpes.

—No tienes que seguirme a todas partes —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, no pienso escapar.

—¡¿Como ayer?! —preguntó más como un reproche Keiko —¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¡Habrás hecho por lo menos la tarea!

—Es lo que pensaba hacer —respondió Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —. Ahora dime donde está mi salón.

—Eres el colmo Yusuke —dijo Keiko —, yo no sé como es que te aguanto.

—¿Será porque quieres mucho a Yusuke? —preguntó Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei, con una sonrisa picarona, algo inédito en el rostro del jaganshi.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —dijo Keiko roja como un tomate —¡Yo me voy de aquí!

—Será lo mejor —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —. Tú no eres Hiei ¿verdad?

—Que inteligente eres —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei —, así que no puedes ser otro que Kurama. Eso sólo nos deja a Hiei y a Kuwabara, ¿los viste?

—Vi a Kuwabara siendo arrastrado por Shizuru —respondió Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, decía algo así como ir donde el director de la escuela.

—¿Estará en problemas? —preguntó Botan

—¿No habrás hecho algo indebido, Kurama? —preguntó Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—No lo sé, solamente asistí a clases y dimos un examen —respondió Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, por cierto Yusuke, ¿no debería ser yo el que pregunte?

—Mejor vamos a buscar a Kuwabara para comprobar si está en su cuerpo —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei para cambiar de tema.

Mientras en la secundaria Meio.

—Minamino —dijo una chica muy bonita —¿quieres que te ayude a cargar tus libros?

—No, déjame a mí Siiuichi —dijo una segunda —. ¿Puedo llamarte Siiuichi?

—Si ella lleva tus libros ¿puedo llevar tus cuadernos? —dijo una tercera empujando a las otras dos.

—Un momento chicas, no es necesario que se peleen —dijo con toda seriedad Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Kurama —, ¡hay Kurama para todas!

—¿Quién es Kurama? —preguntó la primera chica.

Mientras en la oficina del director Kanetaka.

—No entiendo —dijo Shizuru —, Kazuma sacó un diez.

—Sí, eso es lo que nos preocupa —dijo el director.

—¡Hn! —Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara solamente resopló.

—¡No rezongues! —dijo Shizuru dándole un coscorrón a Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara —. Escucha cuando te hablamos.

—Kuwabara jamás, ni siquiera en gimnasia sacó un diez —explicó el señor Kanetaka —, esto es muy sospechoso.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Shizuru.

—Kazuma hizo trampa —fue la grave respuesta del director.

—¡Hn! —volvió a resoplar Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—¡Te dije que no rezongaras! —dijo Shizuru volviendo a golpear a Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara, por eso el Jaganshi se preguntaba si valía la pena encontrar a Yukina y decirle que él era su hermano, al parecer las hermanas eran algo peligroso y muy violento —¡Ahora contesta! ¿Es eso verdad, hiciste trampa?

—Y yo ¿cómo diablos voy a saber? —respondió muy molesto Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

Shizuru estaba lista para volver a golpear al que creía su hermano, pero vio a Botan hablando con Yusuke y Hiei

—Solamente tú puedes ayudar a Kuwabara—dijo botan empujando a Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke dentro de la oficina —entra o le puede ir peor.

—¡Urameshi! —dijo el señor Katenaka —¿Por qué interrumpes así una reunión privada?

—Lo siento mucho —dijo tratando de disculparse Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, no fue mi intención. Tropecé.

—¡Entonces sal! —dijo el director.

—Sólo quería comprobar algo —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —. ¿Eres tú Kazuma?

—¡Hn! —resopló otra vez Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Lo suponía —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke.

—¡Urameshi, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y vete de aquí si no quieres que te castiguemos! —gritó el director.

Mientras afuera de la oficina.

—¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —dijo el señor Iwamoto — No son estudiantes de la escuela, ¿por qué llevan el uniforme?

—Somos alumnos de intercambio —respondió Botan.

—Solamente queríamos ver cómo se pasan clases en esta escuela —respondió Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Si no son alumnos de esta escuela no pueden estar aquí —amenazó el señor Iwamoto —, así que salgan o haré llamar a sus padres.

—Sí, ya nos vamos —dijo Botan.

Medio segundo más tarde.

—¡ FUERA DE AQUÍ URAMESHI! —gritó Takenaka.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —, no hace falta que me grite —Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke no estaba acostumbrado a recibir reprimendas y se sentía muy incómodo con toda esa situación.

—Ahora bien, Kuwabara, dime si hiciste trampa.

—¡Yo no hago trampa! —fue la tácita respuesta de Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

—Pero si aquí, en tu examen... —el director no pudo decir más —¿el examen? ¿Dónde está el examen?

—Oiga no le permito que acuse a mi hermano de hacer trampa sin pruebas —protestó Shizuru.

—Pero si yo tenía el examen en mi mano —Takenaka trataba de explicar —¿cómo fue que desapareció? ¡Fue Urameshi!

—Eso no me importa —Shizuru defendió a Kazuma, mientras Hiei en el cuerpo de Kuwabara ahora pensaba que una hermana y no era una cosa tan mala —, ahora si no quiere que lo denuncie por discriminación, tomará otro examen a Kazuma.

Y fue así como esta vez Hiei tomó el examen por Kuwabara, y ¿qué se podría esperar del demonio de fuego en cuanto a botánica? No lo sabemos. Cuando Kurama se enteró de lo sucedido sólo sacudió la cabeza y destruyó el examen del día anterior para no complicar más las cosas.

—¿Qué tanto puede saber Hiei sobre botánica? —se preguntaba Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —Espero que por lo menos no saque un redondo cero.

—Yusuke —Keiko vino con Urameshi —, ten te hice la tarea de matemáticas.

—No tenías porqué hacer eso —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke, mirando las hojas que Keiko le había dado —, además este ejercicio está mal, aquí va X en lugar de Y y este número es dos...

—¡Yusuke! —Keiko otra vez fueriosa golpeó a Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke —¿Desde cuándo sabes más que yo?

—Yo no entiendo cómo es que la gente se molesta tanto conmigo —dijo Kurama en el cuerpo de Yusuke sobándose la cabeza—. Sólo espero que Kuwabara no haya ido hoy a clases.

En la secundaria Meio.

—¿Te acompaño a casa Minamino? —dijo una chica muy bonita.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió alegre Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Kurama.

—Ven conmigo al cine, Siiuichi —dijo una segunda chica.

—Encantado.

—Mejor vamos al concierto —dijo una tercera —, ya tengo las entradas.

—Por nada me lo perdería —dijo con aire de satisfacción Kuwabara en el cuerpo de Kurama.

Mientras en los videojuegos Yusuke, en el cuerpo de Hiei, estaba de lo más tranquilo pasando el día.

—Oye Yusuke —preguntó Botan —, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver a la escuela para ver como les va a los demás?

—¿Para qué? —respondió Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei —, con Kurama en mi cuerpo, ¿qué malo puede pasar? Además yo tampoco me meteré en problemas permaneciendo aquí.

Esa era una buena idea y una tarde muy productiva para Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei—. Ya había avanzado casi todos los niveles y le faltaba un poco para terminar el juego e implantar un nuevo record. Estaba tan contento que no vio cuando un oficial de policía ingresó al salón de los juegos y comenzó con las pesquisas.

—Según me dijo el encargado, tú vienes todos los días —dijo el oficial.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Yusuke olvidando por completo que estaba en otro cuerpo — Nada más vine hoy porque es mi día libre.

—No mientas, pequeño rufián. Las cámaras de vigilancia te filmaron el día de ayer.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Botan —. No queremos problemas.

—Usted también señorita —el oficial dijo —, ambos deberían estar en la escuela.

—Sí fuimos —respondió Botan —, pero nos dijeron que no podíamos estar ahí ¿verdad Yusu… digo Hiei.

—Eso quiere decir que los expulsaron, en ese caso tendrán que acompañarme a la comisaría donde llamaremos a sus padres.

Aunque Urameshi tuviera ganas de escapar, Botan le recordó que ese no era el tipo de comportamiento que se esperaba de un detective espiritual y lo mejor sería ir pacíficamente a la comisaría sin causar mayores problemas. Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei aceptó, pero todavía faltaba un problema por saldar.

—¿Qué hacemos Yusuke? No podemos llamar a tu mamá porque ella no sabe quién es Hiei —explicó Botan sentada en uno de las sillas de la comisaría, esperando que los oficiales llenasen unas formas.

—Sí, además no creo que mi mamá venga por mí —dijo tristemente Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei —. Lo único que queda es llamar a algún pariente de Hiei ¿quién es pariente suyo —dijo pensando rascándose la cabeza — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿A quién llamarás tú Botan?

—No puedo llamar al señor Koenma porque se molestaría mucho, así que tendré que llamar a otra persona —respondió la Shinigami.

Media hora más tarde llegó George vestido con un abrigo largo, un sombrero y gafas oscuras.

—Lamento que Botan causara problemas oficial —dijo George —. No volverá a causar problemas.

—Está bien señor…—Preguntó el oficial mirando al ogro azul con la idea de que era uno de esos ancianos hippies.

—George, George Saotome.

—Y ¿usted qué pariente de la señorita?

—Es mi abuelito —respondió Botan —. Es muy buen abuelo. Vamos abuelo, tenemos que volver a la residencia para ancianos. Adiós Yus…digo Hiei.

Botan salió de la comisaría acompañada del ogro y en la puerta se encontraron con dos personas conocidas.

—Disculpe señor —dijo Yukina entrando a la comisaría acompañada de Genkai —, estoy buscando a una persona —cuando vio a Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei se alegró —. Ahí está.

—Ya veo, tú debes ser la hermana y la señora debe ser la abuelita —dijo el oficial pensando que todos eran bajitos en esa familia.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente Genkai —, él es mi nieto y nos da muchos dolores de cabeza ¿verdad Yukina? —Genkai le hizo un guiño a la aparición del hielo.

—Sí, Hiei es mi hermano.

—Debería darte vergüenza —le reprimió el oficial —. Portarte así para que tu dulce abuelita y tu linda hermana se preocupen por ti.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo de muy mala Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei —. No volverá a pasar.

—Cuide a su nieto, señora.

—Lo haré —dijo Genkai firmando el libro de la comisaría para luego salir del recinto. Afuera Botan y George les esperaban.

—Yukina olvidé mi bolso en la comisaría —Genkai le dijo a la dama del hielo —¿puedes ir a traérmelo?

—Por supuesto Genkai —dijo la amable chica y volvió al lugar.

—Tú no eres Hiei —dijo Genkai volviéndose hacia Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Porque el verdadero Hiei nunca habría llamado a Yukina para que le ayude.

—Eres muy lista Genkai —dijo riendo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei.

—Y como tú eres medio tonto, debes ser Yusuke —provocando que la sonrisa de Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei se borrara —. Bien, ¿qué explicación tienen?

Botan le explicó a la anciana los hechos, y que de momento no había nada por hacer más que esperar a la medianoche. Más explicaciones no pudieron darle porque regresó Yukina.

—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo Botan —, gracias por tu ayuda Genkai.

—Adiós Hiei —dijo la Koorime —, me alegró ser tu hermana por unos momentos.

—Pero si tú eres herm…¡Ay! ¿por qué me pisas el pie Botan?

—Cállate, que Hiei nos matará a todos si le dices.

—Digo, eres la hermosa amiga —dijo Yusuke en el cuerpo de Hiei tratando de disimular, provocando que Genkai solamente blanqueara los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ahora debemos volver al mundo espiritual —dijo Botan —. Vamos George, esperemos que el señor Koenma no se entere que la policía nos detuvo. Se molestará mucho con nosotros.

—Pero es su culpa todo este problema —dijo George.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Botan —, pero él es el jefe. Adiós Yusuke, pórtate bien y no te metas en más problemas —se despidió.

Llegó la medianoche y furtivamente vino Koenma para acomodar las almas de los muchachos donde correspondía.

—No vuelva a equivocarse otra vez señor Koenma —dijo George.

—No molestes Ogri, que me distraes —respondió Koenma cuando manipulaba las almas.

—Pero tiene razón, señor Koenma —dijo Botan —. Los chicos tuvieron problemas también hoy.

—Sí, hasta tuve que sacar a Botan de la cárcel —añadió sin pensar George.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué!? —Gritó Koenma dejando caer las almas de los chicos —Mira lo que me hiciste hacer.


End file.
